


Be brave, sweetheart!

by CosMoe



Series: Ficlets [3]
Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), race to the edge - Fandom
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28705500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosMoe/pseuds/CosMoe
Summary: Ruffnut is hurt because her feelings for Hiccup remain unreciprocated.Tuffnut tries to comfort her although his emotions are stirred up as well.
Relationships: Ruffnut Thorston & Tuffnut Thorston, Ruffnut Thorston/Tuffnut Thorston
Series: Ficlets [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2104089
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Be brave, sweetheart!

“He didn’t even ask if I got hurt by Viggo or Ryker,” Ruff yelled and kicked her boots into the corner of their hut. “It seems that wasn’t interested in getting me back alive at all!”  
Of course, had Hiccup been concerned and grateful to have his mate back safe and sound. He had told them, right before he scolded both the twins for risking all of the Riders’ lives with their twintuition.  
But Ruffnut was hurt. If it had been Astrid, Hiccup would have reacted completely differently. But she wasn’t Astrid and Hiccup would never look at her, as he looked at Astrid. A dry sob escaped Ruff’s mouth before she could mute this sound with her hand.

Tuffnut was sorry for Ruffnut, but he also felt something else bubbling in his stomach: jealousy. He was the closest to Ruffnut, and she didn’t seem to care the slightest that _he was_ very glad that they had managed to reveal something _huge_ , to get information from Viggo and to stay alive. Gods, he wasn’t only _glad_ that Ruffnut had survived. He couldn’t imagine a life without her.  
Just at that moment, Ruff dropped onto Tuff’s bed, pressing her face at his chest.  
“Sometimes it really sucks to be Ruffnut Thorston,” she mumbled and wrapped her arms around her brother.

After complaining some more about the unfairness of being herself, Tuff had heard enough and loosened her arms from his waist.  
He pulled her up so that he could look into her eyes, his heart beating way too fast.  
“I hate it,” Ruff whined, “I hate being me and I also hate being such a cry baby about it!”  
Tuff took a deep breath. “Be brave, sweetheart! You’ll get over him.”  
Then he pulled Ruff into a hug again, placing a soft kiss onto her forehead.

And in his mind, he repeated to himself: Be brave. You’ll get over her.


End file.
